


$499.99

by minkmix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Legos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: Some people shop. Frivolously and without shame.





	$499.99

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Posy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Posy).



> Hey! Posy! This is for you cuz u made me smile.

Sam really didn't expect any greeting cards.

But Sam still secretly hoped for some hand writing on the front of a strangely colored envelope. Maybe one of those personalized lotto campaigns. Perhaps even a shampoo sample. It would have been nice to get something from anyone at all besides what they usually got. And got lots of it when he stopped to think about it. Why did every thing always come down to money anyway?

Casting the woeful and very teenage mental declaration aside, Sam sighed. He tossed down the pile of mail they had collected from the forward P.O Box they had allocated for their latest harvest of credit. Five of their six cards had finally caught up with them, the maximum limit exceeded and abused so badly that merchants were notified to take a scissors to any of the various aliases they had created lest they dare try to charge anything.

It was impressive really how gas, food and motel money could add up in only a few months of almost constant travel. The small fortune that was totaled on the multiple final notices had more zeroes behind it than Sam really could wrap his mind around. Their blatant abuse of their only current source of income had left them with only one card to use until they could reach their next P.O oasis which was a two day drive away.

It was time to be cheaper than they usually were.

With another sigh, he looked at the chipped formica with faded golden glitter underneath the mail he was studying. His gaze shifted to the 10 for 1 remains of taco with possible canine origins and the soda cups filled with water. Sam wasn't sure how getting any cheaper would be at all possible.

It was right about then that the door opened and Sam heard the telltale rustle of plastic bags. The words were out before he could even think about it.

"Take it back." Sam said.

"What?" Dean was already clutching the Walmart bag closer.

"We have about twenty bucks to our collective name until Friday and I'd like to eat food before then." He looked down at the grease stained taco wrappers and tried to fight back his gag reflex.

Dean appeared slightly distressed but Sam knew it had nothing to do with the potential of more dog tacos in their near future. He held up the blue Walmart bag and shook it.

"This ain't going back."

"Did you hear me? Twenty bucks won't even get the Impala into reverse--"

"Look, I didn't say a damn thing when you went and bought four of the same pair of boots."

"It was only three--"

"And I never say anything when you get those freakin' fifteen dollar coffees."

"But the Colombia Nariño Supremo foam is--"

"And have I ever once, once in your life brought up the time you broke every transformer action figure I ever had?"

"You bring that up almost every da--"

"Keepin' it." Dean finished curtly and settled himself on his bed to dig through his shopping.

Sam tossed the credit card statement he had been holding down on the stack and gave up. Curious despite himself, he tried not to look like he was trying to see what it was exactly that Dean was so intent on keeping. Walmart could lead to just about anything. Ammo to a lemon juicer. When he saw the box that Dean happily pulled out of blue plastic, his eyes widened.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?"

"You bet your ass." His brother confirmed.

Sam chewed at his lip and timed just when he would actually pretend he never protested the purchase and just go join Dean in his work.

Twenty bucks and a taco of questionable meat aside, there was always time for some things.

"Last one too." Dean grinned as he tore off the plastic wrap. "I had to fight off a 12 year old kid for it."

Sam smiled the smile he was too tired to hold back.

There was always time for LEGOs.

Especially ones that formed into a ride even more classic than their own.


End file.
